The present invention relates generally to holographic motion picture processes and more particularly to means for generating a moving quasi-three-dimensional image by a construction of a Fourier Transform hologram constructed from two-dimensional photographs or similar information. Methods used in this system comprise recording the Fourier Transform hologram from two-dimensional photographs, or use of a computer to calculate appropriate holograms from information extracted from stereo photographs, or other data.
Prior art using narrow strip holograms is exemplified by the patent to DeBitetto, U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,510. In that patent there is described a system of creating narrow strip holograms by mounting a plurality of strips on a continuously moving film transport, whereby image motion may be observed without the necessity for employing shutter mechanisms and film stepping devices. In his system, an array of narrow horizontal bands are arranged transverse to the length of the film strip.
The present invention comprises, in contrast, a series of discrete frames oriented vertically along the length of the film. Each frame consists of an array of narrow vertical holographic bands aligned horizontally across the width of the film. Each successive frame contains sequential scenes of the object. Each successive vertical slit hologram across the width of the film contains sequential perspectives of the object. In this manner the image of a three-dimensional object scene is resynthesized from two-dimensional photographs and the object scene may undergo movement. Unlike DeBitetto's system and others, the nature of the movement within the object scene is independent of constraints imposed by the transport mechanism.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention there is provided a computerized method of generating a halographic motion picture comprising feeding data of real or imaginary scenes into a computer, as from stereo photos, and generating, by computer calculation, the holographic interference pattern necessary to reconstruct this scene. After a sequence of such holographic frames are plotted on holographic film the resulting holographic picture may be reconstructed on a playback device.